


Fancy Fins

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing, pole dancing haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru pole dances with freediving fins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Fins

**Author's Note:**

> after a discussion about Haru’s latest free-diving outfit in the official art, I knocked this oneshot out at work. It’s really dumb but I had a lot of fun researching pole dancing, let me tell you. and please imagine those giant ass fins just flapping in the breeze.  
> I used parts from (https://youtu.be/6NERiKvZHkc?t=2m50s) this video and (https://youtu.be/GzFkJ8DcwKc?t=1m3s) this one if you want visual help.  
> oh and also, I have no idea if what I guessed at Haru's outfit is correct and I looked up free-diving fins for the length so that might be incorrect as well...best guess tho. But whatever. This fic is for pole dancing fins.

 

Style Five Strip Club operated four nights out of the week, and the six stars performed to a packed audience on most evening. The one night out of the month that always sold out was theme night. The theme of July was movies.

Rei decided on the iconic cowboy John Wayne for the aesthetically pleasing combination of waistcoat and hat. Nagisa went with the lovable Charlie Chaplin with a personality fitting for the comedic actor. Sousuke's choice of a grey and green ensemble confused the others until he tied the bandana across his forehead and brandished a (fake) weapon Rambo style. Rin surprised no one in his red shirt and black pants that transformed him into Bernardo, the leader of the sharks from West Side Story. Makoto went a musical route as well in a suit with an umbrella for a Singing in the Rain routine that would surely wow the audience members who appreciated a man in a wet suit and tie.

Haru showed up late in a wetsuit of a different sort and a diving mask as his prop.

Not one for preamble, Sousuke knocked the idea immediately. "You can't perform in that."

"Now, now." Nagisa patted Sousuke's chest to deflate the situation. "Haru-chan, was trying for the sex appeal of the form fitting outfit."

Rei tried reasoning. "It's a beautiful idea, Haruka-senpai, but not very logical under the stage lights."

"How are you going to remove it?" Rin questioned. "Or are you going to pull a 'Makoto' and only tease at skin?"

"Rin," Makoto gasped. "Many of our patrons enjoy the lack of exposed skin."

"Yeah, yeah. Only you're popular enough to get away with that reserved belief." Rin waved his hand. "But Haru is covered in a material no one can strip in a manner befitting of a dancer."

Haru bristled and narrowed his eyes at the others. "I like it."

"What are you dressed as anyway?" Sousuke asked.

"He's obviously a diver." Nagisa pondered a moment and snapped his fingers. "He's from Jaws."

"No." Haru's offense was palpable.

"Is it Mamma Mia?" Rin tilted his head. "But those scuba divers had less on, and shorter flippers."

"They're fins," Haru corrected. "But it isn't that."

"Oh." Makoto lit up. "It's that French movie we watched the other night, isn't it?"

"Yes." Haru touched his chest. Le Grand Bleu—a movie about free-divers that had captured Haru’s full attention.

"Well, whatever." Rin snickered and slung his arm over Haru's shoulders. "You're going to stick to the pole, Haru."

Makoto studied the large fins attached to Haru's feet. His brow ceased with worry. "You'll remove those first, right?"

Haru frowned, determination in his eyes. "Everything stays."

"But Haru-chan," Nagisa whined. "Flippers aren't sexy at all."

"Neither is that mustache," Haru shot back and Nagisa shrank down, touching the false lip decoration he took no less than an hour to apply.

"I still think it's ugly," Sousuke said and earned Haru's glare. "And you'll fall over those flippers before you reach the pole."

"Fins," Haru huffed.

"It's fine, Haru." Rin chuckled. "We'll rescue you after you trip on stage."

"I won't fall."

"You could barely walk in here," Rin challenged. "My performance will get a better reaction than yours, flipper boy."

"We'll see about that." Haru turned with careful placement needed to maneuver the 74cm fins into the direction needed, and walked away, the fins slapping defiantly against the tile floor.

"Are we certain he's sane?" Sousuke asked in Haru's absence.

Makoto chuckled. "If anyone can make it work, it's Haru."

"I would normally agree." Sousuke crossed his arms. "But did you see the length of those flippers?"

 

* * *

 

Haru's performance came directly after the show opener, Nagisa. The audience fell into silence interrupted only by a single hushed chuckle when Haru's fins slapped across the stage. From behind the curtain Nagisa sighed.

"I worked so long on my routine to hype up the crowd tonight, and Haru-chan's flippers ruined it."

"You did well, Nagisa-kun." Rei folded the jacket and trousers Nagisa had discarded and carried back with him. "Haruka-senpai will pull through."

A cheer erupted from the crowd. The five back stage peered out. Haru had removed the top of his wetsuit and let it to fall to the floor.

"We should've known he could slip out of rubber just as easily," Rin muttered.

"It isn't _quite_ rubber," Rei corrected but let the lesson stop before it began.

Haru slipped to the floor and positioned his back against the pole. The fins attach to his feet pointed upward. “He’s on the floor already,” Rin snorted.

Reaching back, Haru fitted his neck against the pole and gripped it with both hands. His lower body lifted and his torso curled. He paused for a moment and began his ascent by releasing the pole, kicking his legs upward, and grabbing a higher position. The fins waved under the quick movements. After four kicks, Haru was above the middle and the crowd had regained its enthusiasm.

Haru twisted his body so his back faced the audience and moved one hand higher in order to swing his torso out and mimic walking on air as he slowly rotated. The fins gently wavered.

He turned, facing downward, kicked his legs inward and used the moment to grab the pole and flip his body to face up. He repeated the movement until the fins brushed the floor.

He adjusted his usual routines to keep his body suspended and encumbered feet unused. When Haru left the stage after his five minute performance, the audience cheered for more. Nagisa ran out and collected the bills tossed for Haru.

"Haru-chan just beat Rin-chan’s tip record." Nagisa counted Haru's bills and handed the stack to Haru.

"What? No way." Rin spun around to face Haru. "How did flippers beat my police officer routine? It kills!"

"They're fins." Haru accepted the towel Makoto offered him and headed to the dressing room, the sound of his fins adding additional insult.

"Haru's going to be a tough act to follow," Sousuke commented, looking through the curtain at the riled audience.

"Whatever." Rin adjusted his shirt. "I don't need a weird gimmick to get tips."

“If you’re worried about, I’m sure you can borrow Haru’s.” Sousuke's smirk earned him a sharp knee nudge into his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. also visit me on tumblr otp-tears.tumblr.com/


End file.
